The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is always desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Some types of computing systems may have the capability to engage in an active telephone call. For example, certain telephones may be considered to be computing systems. In addition, traditional computing systems may engage in an active telephone call with another computing system. In some cases, a computing system may initiate a telephone call by dialing a phone number associated with another entity. Computing systems may also receive a telephone call initiated by another entity. The entity communicating with the user of the computing system, however, may be a malicious entity posing as a legitimate entity. The malicious entity may solicit sensitive information from the user during the telephone call. Upon receipt of this sensitive information, the malicious entity may cause financial, emotional, and other types of harm to the user participating on the call.